ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Hawk
Anthony Hawk (born March 14, 1984) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Anthony Hawk. He is best known for his tentures with X-Treme Wrestling Association (XWA) and Universal Wrestling Federation (UWF). He formally wrestled under the Vendetta brand (XWA) and is now wrestling under Adrenaline (XWA). And formally compete in Generation Next (UWF) and is competing on Underground (UWF). Early career Before becoming a wrestler, Anthony started out in the MMA business and trained for 5 years and travel all over the world in search for competition. After been in MMA, Anthony won 2 world titles and had an undefeated streak but retired from MMA after successfully retaining the belt after a two month reign during my whole MMA career. 2 monthes later, Anthony went to wrestling school in LA and been there for a full 4 years and graduated in the top class. X-Treme Wrestling Association (November 2010 - February 2012) Anthony Hawk made his debut in XWA on November 23, 2010, and in the process defeating local jobber Justin Hart in a competitive match. Anthony was then signed on to and currently wrestles on the Vendetta brand. Anthony defeated Dylan Smith in his televised debut on December 7 at Vendetta #26 and had a mini feud that lasted 2 weeks before Dylan Smith haven't been seen since their last encounter. On January 2 of 2011 at Vendetta #27, Anthony competted in his first triple threat match against Major X and Mike Mayhem and successfully won despite Dylan Smith's interference. Since his debut, he has his own blogs on XWA called Anthony Hawk Blogs. Anthony's blogs consists of updates in his life in the XWA and keeping the fans and superstars up to date and talks about his goals and achievements thus far in XWA. ﻿ Anthony defeated Matthew Hoskins at In Your House #3 CrossWired on January 8, 2011. Anthony Hawk recently been moved to XWA Adrenaline which was formerly known as Mayhem due to roster inactivity and clean up, Anthony will compete on Adrenaline. Anthony Hawk has competed on the first episode of the returning Adrenaline in a XWA TV Title match against Jack Miller and lost while sustaining a broken ankle, broken ribs, back spasm, and a minor concussion at the end of the match on February 2, 2011. On Adrenaline #5, a video promo is shown with variation of clips of Anthony Hawk in black and white and some city clips promoting his return which the date is revealed "May 30th, 2011". On May 30, on Adrenaline #6, Anthony Hawk makes his return with a new look and was interrupted by Jack Wiltshire and became an inpromtu match and Jack defeated Anthony and Jack left the company afterwards. On June 28, 2011 Anthony took part of the first-ever Gen-X and was a rookie with pro Melanie Brandenhoff. Anthony won his match against The Real Deal. After his victory Anthony Hawk announce on his blog that he has to redraw and leave the XWA because of family health problems. He also announce that if he ever returns, he wants to be in a managerial role. Anthony Hawk makes his big return at Vendetta #35 in a dark match on December 27, 2011. He defeated Mantis Of Hatred and Rufus in a triple threat dark match on that same date. At Vendetta #36, Anthony has left the company as he "lost interest" in wrestling in XWA as he states it is his last night with the company. Universal Wrestling Federation (November 2010 - Present) In his debut match at Generation Next, Anthony defeated Tonio Star and Nick Davis in a triple threat match. It was reported that Generation Next has discontinued and Anthony Hawk will be put in developmental until he is brought up to the Underground roster. Anthony Hawk lost in a tag team match at the final Generation Next episode with Tonio Star against La Pesadilla on January 30, 2011. Anthony was in developmental from November 2010 to February 2011. On March 14, Anthony Hawk has been brought up to the Underground roster as a heel and has defeated Shaker Jones in the Brawl for it All Qualifying Match to advance on the CrossRoads card. At CrossRoads, Anthony Hawk defeated Shaker Jones to participate in the Triple Threat Match for the Heritage Championship. But later lose in the Heritage Triple Threat Championship match to Danny Stone and Johnny Vodka. Later on Anthony lost in his first Brawl For It All Match in which Dean James won the match to earn the #1 contendership for the World Title at The Ultimate Showdown. On the May 2nd edition of Underground, the team of Anthony Hawk, Kashed Up, and Mitchell Stephen defeated the team of Matt McNerney, Jamie O'Hara, and Rick O'Shea in a 6 man tag match. On May 30 episode of Underground, Anthony Hawk qualified for the Stairway to Heaven match by defeating Matt McNerney via interference from a returning Tommy Vice. On June 20 edition of Underground, Anthony Hawk and Chris Power teamed up the first time and defeated Stan Stardust and Richard Garcia by submission after the miscue on Stardust and Garcia. At The Ultimate Showdown, Anthony Hawk participated in his first Stairway to Heaven match but lost to Shaker Jones now his arch-enemy and thus continuing their feud. On the 25th of July edition of Underground, Anthony Hawk faced Shaker Jones but lost in the end which marks to first loss to Anthony against Shaker Jones in their rivalry. Anthony Hawk and Chris Power now an official tag team defeated Shaker Jones and Jeff Turner when Power pinned Shaker Jones on the September 1st edition of Underground. On the September 12th edition of Underground, the Anthony Hawk/Chris Power vs Stan Stardust/Johnny Vodka match ended in a no contest due to outside interference and the appearance of Jeff Turner. At Seven Deadly Sins, Anthony Hawk defeated Shaker Jones by DQ to become the number one contender for the Heritage Championship. On October 17 edition of Underground, Anthony Hawk and Jonny Venom lost to House of Pain in a tag team match and thus after the match, Venom attacks Anthony Hawk and bashes the Heritage title across Anthony's face. On the Halloween Edition of Underground, Anthony Hawk lost in a tag team qualifyer match to Jeff Turner and Boris Neshkabov to advance in the King Of Wrestling Tournament. In the same night Hawk distracted and cost Venom his tag team match. At Clash Of The Titans, Anthony Hawk beats Venom and became the new Heritage Champion. Anthony Hawk defeated Shaker Jones the night later in the Beat the Clock match in 5 minutes and 35 seconds to advance to face Richard Garcia on the next Underground. Anthony Hawk lost to Richard Garcia the next Underground in 7 minutes in 3 seconds. On the February edition of Underground, Anthony Hawk lost to Boris in the semi-final Beat the Clock match. On April 20, Hawk lost to Jeff Turner in a Champion vs Champion match on Underground. On May 13, the team of Anthony Hawk and Jeff Turner w/ Rebecca Black defeated CF Schulze and Rick O'Shea in a tag team match. On May 21, the team of Anthony Hawk and Jeff Turner defeated Michael Knight and Ryan Croy in the Strange Bed Fellows Tag Team Tournament Finals Match and now will compete at Cross Roads in the Strange Bed Fellows Tag Team Title Match against Venom and Lucifer Creed. At Cross Roads the team of Anthony Hawk and Jeff Turner lost to Church of Lucifer for the tag titles, thus making Anthony Hawk a baby face. Later on, Anthony Hawk lost in the Brawl For It All match. The ne xt night on Underground, Anthony and Venom match ended in a double count-out. On July 16 edition of Underground, the team of Anthony Hawk, Shaker Jones, Jamie O'Hara and Boris Neshkabov defeated the team of CF Schulze, Ashten Cross, Joey McArthur and Venom in an 8 Man Tag Team Match. On August 2 edition of Underground, Anthony Hawk and Jamie O;Hara defeated Church of Lucifer members Venom and Lucifer Creed in a tag team match. At The Ultimate Showdown 2012, Anthony retain the Heritage title against Venom after injuring Venom's shoulder with the double arm powerbomb. Later in the Stairway to Heaven match, he lost to Jamie O'Hara. On the August 27th edition of Underground, The Golden Hawks lost in a tag team title match against Church of Lucifer after Hawk superkicks Jeff Turner, causing a miscommunication and thus costing them the match. At Seven Deadly Sins 2012, Anthony Hawk retained his Heritage title against Jeff Turner in a double count-out. The next night on Underground, Anthony Hawk became the number one contender for the World title in a Fatal four Way match to face Jamie O'Hara at Clash of the Titans 2012. Personal life It is not known whether or not Anthony is married or in a relationship. Anthony was known in his high school as the Comedian, he has been deemed the Class Clown in his freshmen year and went on to senior year and became the official Class Clown in a senior ballot for the yearbook. Anthony Hawk has always been a wrestling fan since his childhood. Anthony has no brothers or sisters as he is an only child. Anthony is also a big video game fan and has played video gam es from his childhood to his adulthood. Anthony is also a comic book fan as well. Anthony is the most likable guy in his personal life and in sports entertainment by his friends and those who knew him. Anthony is known for being a fan of 24, Family Guy, and Robot Chicken. Anthony and Jack Miller are friends in real life and in business in XWA. Anthony has sustained numerous injuries during his match with Jack Miller at Adrenaline #1 and since then has been out of action as of February 2, 2011. In wrestling 'Finishing Moves' *'Double Underhook Powerbomb' *'The Disabler (modified Ankle Lock)' 'Signature Moves' *'Strong uppercut' *'Double arm DDT' *'STO to Anaconda Vice' *Running strong clothesline *Single leg crab *Belly to belly side suplex *Gogoplata *Brainbuster *Roundhouse kick *Super neckbreaker *Rings of Saturn *Cross armbar *Double-handed chokeslam With Jeff Turner *'The Tower of Doom' (Where one of us holds an opponent on our shoulders and one delivers a clothesline from the top rope.) *'Shining Moonlight '(Jeff deliver a superkick and Anthony hit the powerbomb while Jeff deliver his signature move, Liftoff.) *'The Russian Deal '(Both of us hit the Spear at the same time hitting our opponent in his front and back.) *'Double Shining Wizard' (Shining Wizards at the same time.) 'Entrance Music''' ' *"This Moment" by Disturbed (Used in XWA from November 2010 - January 2011) *"The End Has Come" by Ben Moody (Used in XWA from January 2011 - February 2011) *"Guilty" by Anna Tsuchiya (Used in UWF from January 2011 – present) *"Unraveling" by Sevendust (Used in XWA from May 2011 - June 2011) *"Simple Survival" by Mushroomhead (Used in XWA from December 2011 - February 2012) *"Stronger" by Emphatic (Used in UWF from February 2012 – present) *"Hero" by Skillet (Used in UWF as part of The Golden Hawks from August 2012 – present) '''Nicknames' *The Hawk *The Terminator Catchphrases *Stand in my way, I'll snap you in two. Championships and Accomplishments ''Mixed Martial Arts' *World Championship (2) Universal Wrestling Federation *Xtreme Championship *Heritage Championship Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Active Wrestlers Category:English Characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:World Champions Category:2010 Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UWF Superstars